Gabb
Master Gabb was one of the six members of Del's city council during Adin's time. He opposed Adin during his quest to unite the tribes of Deltora and said that he would still fail even if he had the topaz. History Master Gabb was summonned with the rest of Del to hear Adin's request for the Topaz, upset that he did not know a meeting was being held. Some of the other council members managed to get onto the meeting hall platform and bow to the "Archer of Azzure" before preparing to give him the Topaz, but Gabb was trapped in the crowd. Eager to have a role in the event, he asked Adin why Del was not his first stop. Adin responded that he would have wanted Del's Topaz to be the first gem he acquired, but that there were reasons it was not. While Gabb was satisfied with this answer, a girl in the crowd near him, Violet, embarrassed him by asking why his face was red. Master Gabb angrily told the girl to bite her tongue or the Archer would eat her up, but Violet recognises the Archer as Adin. The crowd, particularly Gabbs was infuriated by the deception, and Master Gabb insulted Adin repeatedly. Adin calmly told the crowd that Master Gabb's reaction demonstrated the reason he came as a stranger, having known that they would not listen to him if he came as their blacksmith. Gabb remained stubborly against Adin even as the rest of Del supported him, insisting that Adin would fail even after the blacksmith was given the Topaz. Later life Later in his life, Master Gabb became one of Adin's strongest supporters, telling his grandchildren and people at his favourite tavern of how he had supported his "great friend" from the beginning. Physical appearance Gabb was a balding man who wore a striped nightshirt during the meeting with Adin. Personality Master Gabb was described as the busiest and most pompous of all the Del council members. He had a large ego and asked Adin a question purely because he wanted to be remembered as plaing a part in the meeting. Despite having been completely fooled by Adin's disguise, he claims to have seen through it from the beginning when the blacksmith is exposed. He was very easily flustered, demonstrated when Violet embarrassed him and he attempted to frighten the girl by telling her the Archer of Azzure would eat her. Gabb looked down on Adin because he was a "common, ignorant, dirty-faced blacksmith" and initially refused to believe that he was the man who could save the Land of Dragons. Eventually, however, he became one of Adin's fiercest supporters, though his pompous nature continued, as he claimed to have supported him from the beginning and referred to Adin as his good friend. Appearances Deltora Quest Supplementary books * Tales of Deltora References See also *Adin *Battle for Deltora Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Deltorans Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Article stubs Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Pre-Adin Deltorans Category:Del (tribe)